


call my name and let me drown

by Celen



Series: Vertigo [2]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Porn With a Vague Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celen/pseuds/Celen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kamui kisses him, he doesn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	call my name and let me drown

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for incest and something that could be read as dub-con, depending.

He doesn’t resist it when Kamui grabs his hand in the dark, pulling him closer and kissing him with an almost brutal force. He lets himself be pushed down on the bed, but the touches feel cold, the hands running down his sides leaving him shivering. He works on autopilot, responding to the kisses in kind, the strangest sense of watching himself from the outside – trying to push away the feeling of wrong, _wrong_ , and pretending it doesn’t exist when he can’t push it down.

 

It isn’t there. It shouldn’t be. Kamui needs this, and he owes it to him.

 

_(There was so much blood, every time he closed his eyes, blood on the ground, running down his arm as he whispered words he couldn’t make sense of, unable to look away from his brother’s betrayed eyes.)_

 

When Kamui pushes inside him, Subaru shuts down his mind. He concentrates entirely on the feeling, letting the equal amounts of pain and pleasure wash over him, drag him down until he can’t remember anything, not the aching pain in his chest, nor the guilt of enjoying this and yet not enjoying it enough.

 

_(He tells himself it isn’t because he is afraid to face the same betrayal that he keeps his eyes closed—but the words ring hollow.)_

Later, when they’re laying on the bed, exhausted, nothing but darkness surrounding them, Kamui whispers, his voice broken,

 

“Why can’t you love me like you love him?”

 

Subaru doesn’t answer, because he knows he wasn’t supposed to hear it.

 

But he wonders the same thing.


End file.
